Assassins, Students, And Zombies
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What if Nagisa was transferred to teach at Fujimi High School and the zombie apocalypse has begun? Join Nagisa as he fights hordes of the undead as he and Takashi along with the rest of the group join forces and fight to survive. Post Assassination Classroom and inside HOTD timeline. Rated M for HOTD material along with lemons. Please Read and Review if possible. Ideas welcome!
1. Awakening Of The Dead!

Chapter 1: Awakening Of The Dead!

(Opening A/N: This is an Assassination Classroom/Highschool Of The Dead crossover, and I'm looking to start an archive for both stories. It turns out that a virus has broken out and causing people all over the world to turn into flesh eating zombies. A small group of assassins lead by Nagisa must unite in able to survive the zombie apocalypse. And I will be bringing in Takashi's group as well, but the pairs will come later...right now, it's a fight for survival. And our heroes must do what it takes to survive. This story is rated M for Blood and Gore, Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, and Strong Sexual Content. As for the disclaimer, I don't own either Assassination Classroom or Highschool Of The Dead for they are owned by Yusei Matsui and Daisuke and Shouji Sato. Now let's begin the slaughter.)

Nobody knew that it was coming, or that it was going to happen. Some people believe that it was a part of a movie publicity or a TV show theme.

But the fact was, zombies were real and they were infecting the earth with an unknown virus.

One bite and you're infected with the virus, it takes only a matter of seconds to change from a living person into one of the dead.

The only way you can kill them is a direct shot to the head.

A heard of zombies were coming in the direction of our fearless protagonist Nagisa as he was transferred to Fujimi High School to teach some more mild mannered students.

Most of the zombies were some of his students, others were just unfortunate victims to change into the undead.

"I wonder what's taking some of the class so long to get here, I mean it's already time for class, and I hate delinquents." Nagisa said to himself.

Just then, the sounds of zombie moans came from outside the door, and Nagisa knew that it could be a problem.

The door busted down and the zombies began to pour into the room, Nagisa pulled out a Heckler and Koch Mark 23 semi-automatic handgun hiding in his desk, he remembered how to use guns put only pellet guns when Koro-Sensei was alive.

"Aaaugh!" one of the zombie students moaned as it charged at Nagisa, Nagisa then knew that the only way to kill one of these is by shooting it in the head.

Nagisa knew that his students weren't human anymore and they were turned into the undead.

So, he took the pistol and with assassin-like percision, he squeezed the trigger and killed the group of zombies with direct headshots.

His other weapons were hiding behind the blackboard, his other weapons consisted of an M4 carbine Assault rifle, SPAS-12 semi-automatic shotgun, MP5K submachine gun, a few frag grenades, and a military issue combat knife with a high tempered steel blade which could rival a katana, along with plenty of ammo he could carry for those guns.

Nagisa began to strap all of the weapons onto his body and he knew that the world was going to be turning into chaos and turmoil.

This world was becoming more and more into a living hell, but to an assassin, it's more like a personal playground of survival.

"To anyone who can hear this, my name is Takashi Kumoro. Listen, there's not a lot of time. I'm waiting on top of the school, and there's a whole of these undead corpses coming. I don't have anything except for this portable two way radio. If anyone is there, please respond." Takashi said over the wireless portable two way radio.

"Takashi, my name is Nagisa. Is there anyone else there with you? If there is, I need you to keep them safe and I will come to you." Nagisa said, as he had the carbine in hand looking to get any survivors out of the school and hopefully to safety.

Nagisa had the carbine in hand knowing that time is against him and the student on the roof of the school.

The steady beating of Nagisa's heart gave him the tactial edge on looking for the student.

There were so many zombies roaming the halls and students were dying one by one, even a couple of girls were trying to escape the undead horde, but to no avail, the only thing Nagisa could do, was watch in fear as the zombies began to rip into the skin of the students and began to devour them to their deaths.

But he needed to get to Takashi and anyone with him, Nagisa then let out a whistle to get the zombies attention.

The zombies began to move on Nagisa, but he had the carbine in hand with the lethal intent to use it.

The swarm of the undead began to surround Nagisa, but he quickly pulled out a frag grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it at the swarm trying to come at him from the front, the grenade explodes and ripped through the zombies no problem.

Those that still were moving, they were met with a flurry of hot lead bullets to the head from the assassin's assault rifle.

The teacher didn't have any time to waste, he needed to get to the roof to save Takashi and anyone with him.

It's going to be a wing and a prayer if our hero is going to survive the zombie apocalypse, but Nagisa has the means and the methods along with the skills to take down zombies and kill if he has to.

Will he get to Takashi and any other survivors? Tune into the next update to find out...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, I know this might be a little short, but I like to do this, as just a taste of what's going to happen. Next chapter will bring in Takashi as he tries what he can to survive the zombie apocalypse, and if anyone asks for an update, please, give me some time and some inspiration to do another chapter. I mean I need to get my hands on the first season of Assassination Classroom to see if I can get some idea of how Nagisa works. But all in all, feel free to leave a review, plus...faves and follows are still optional along with any ideas for future chapters. So, until the next awsome chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. The Assassin's Playground

Chapter 2: The Assassin's Playground

(Opening A/N: To get to a better prospective of this chapter, let's go back about ten minutes before the whole zombie apocalypse begins thus, Nagisa is trying to get to the surviving students and evacuate them to safety. And this is going to be somewhat based off of the beginning of Highschool Of The Dead. And it turns out that Hiashi has been bitten by a zombie and is on the verge of changing. So, shall we get to the next chapter?)

[Ten Minutes Earlier...]

Takashi Kumoro, a student of Fujimi High School was sometimes a class skipper and he acted like he had better things to do.

Whenever he wasn't in class, he headed for the roof as a way to escape and be himself.

But little did Takashi know, that his whole world was about to be turned upside down in a matter of minutes...there was a strange figure at the front gate, a few teachers and the principal came out to see what the fuss was about and who it was at the front gate.

The teachers had some kind of tool or weapon in their hands to scare off the trespassers, but it wasn't going to be enough.

"I'm going to need you to evacuate from this school, if not, then we will have to use force." Said the principal as she tried to scare off the zombie that was at the front gate but it didn't work.

The zombie lashes out at the principal and grabs her by her suit, it then pulls the poor woman in and bites her on the neck ripping flesh and muscle off.

The principal then dropped onto the ground dead, it was only a matter of time before she became one of the undead as well.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" One of the teachers asked as he looked down at the principal who was bitten by first zombie at the gate, and she came back as one of the undead.

The principal came back to life as a zombie and it took a huge bite out of one teacher and he got infected with the zombie virus.

Takashi watched in silent fear as the gate came crashing down and a horde of zombies were pouring into the school.

He needed to get to Rei before it was too late, so he quickly headed into the school and headed for the class that Rei was attending.

Takashi was trying to catch his breath and warn Rei that the zombies were coming and the whole school was in trouble.

"Mr. Kumoro, shouldn't you be in class right now?" The teacher asked Takashi, but he didn't know what to do at a moment like this.

"Rei, I need you to come with me, Please." Takashi pleaded but Rei didn't want to do anything with him.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you better have a good explanation for all of this." Rei said, but the trouble of the undead coming into the school, and the tension was about to rise.

Hisashi got up out of his seat, and walked up to Takashi placing a punch into his face.

"Rei chose me, because she knows that I can take care of her. So why don't you do yourself a favor, and leave her alone?" Hisashi sneered, but Takashi retorted with a punch all of his own.

But the slugfest between the two rivals in love with the same girl got cut short by the sound of the intercom turning on, it was one of the teachers trying to get a message out to all of the school that zombies were killing students along with teachers, but little did the students know, that one of the teachers was an assassin.

"Attention all students and teachers, this is not a drill. There are a lot of monsters coming into our school, and they are eating everyone. Please evacuate at onc-aaaaugh!" The voice on the intercom said as the person was getting eaten by zombies, the student then began to panic with some of them getting stomped on and crushed.

Takashi takes Rei's hand and Hisashi followed the two, but a zombie came out of nowhere and bit Hisashi on the arm, he knew that there was only a matter of time before he became a zombie.

Takashi found a portable walkie-talkie to see if anyone was still alive, but the only problem was, who might be out there looking to kill them.

"Alright I got a radio, now we need to find some weapons so we can fight against some of these things." Takashi said, he knew for a fact that if they were going to survive, then they'd better get something to fight against these guys.

So Takashi headed for a nearby closet and found a push broom breaking a handle and making into a crude spear for Rei, and Takashi had an aluminum baseball bat.

Hisashi relied only on his Karate Skills and he knew for a fact that the zombie virus was going to affect him in a matter of time.

So our trio of heroes decided to head to the roof to see if they can get some help, but the zombies were closing in on the group.

Takashi swung the bat with all of his might killing one zombie, and the blood and brain matter of the zombie spilled all over the wall killing it.

"Ugh!" Hisashi was hurting from the bite that zombie inflicted, but he fought through the pain as the three headed to the stairs, they soon noticed that the stairs were becoming infested with the undead.

Hisashi punched another zombie causing it to fall over the rail and fell smacking it's head onto the ground below killing it.

Rei knew there was a zombie coming, so she stabs the broom handle into the chest of the zombie with little to no effect.

"Rei, what are you doing? You have to stab it in the head." Takashi said, and the zombie lunged at the girl.

But before the zombie had a chance to taste Rei's flesh, Takashi swung the bat and killed it!

"Come on, we're almost towards the roof!" Hisashi shouted and they both ran to the roof, barricading it to prevent zombies from coming at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Takshi screamed, he knew that this was a total nightmare.

And to make matters worse, Hisashi was about to succumb to the zombie virus and become one of the undead.

"Guys, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to toss me off of the roof, the force should be enough to kill me.

But Rei didn't want to kill him because he was her current boyfriend.

"No, you can't do it!" Rei said, but they had little to no choice.

Hisashi was about to turn, and Rei began to cry, but as soon as Hisashi's life expired, his corpse came back to life as one of the undead.

"Rei, Move!" Takashi said, he then swung the bat and struck Hisashi so hard that he couldn't control himself, instead, he began to strike Hisashi's corpse several times for good measure.

Rei then slaps Takashi across the face, Takashi knew that she was totally pissed.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, you don't understand the things that Hisashi and I went through." Rei Hissed, but Takashi wanted to hit her back.

"Now's not the time to feel sorry for yourself, right now, we need to come up with a plan to survive." Takashi said, he then held the radio up to his mouth and said, "To anyone who can hear this, my name is Takashi Kumoro, if there's anyone out there we're on top of the school roof, and zombies are coming at us. If anyone can help, please help us." Takashi said, then there was an answer from Nagisa.

"Don't worry Takashi, I'm coming, and listen if you hear gunshots, it's only me." Nagisa said over the radio.

Rei looked down at Hisashi's dead body feeling bad that her boyfriend was killed by the person that held a grudge against him.

[Now To Nagisa...]

Nagisa was getting closer to the roof, but before long, there was a horde of zombies between him, and the surviving at least two of many surviving students.

Nagisa then began to fight against the horde shooting, stabbing, and killing zombies right and left.

As soon as Nagisa got to Rei and Takashi, Rei was still sobbing over Hisashi's body.

"You called for help?" Nagisa asked, Takashi now knew that his favorite teacher, was a stone cold assassin.

"Just go without me, I want to be with Hisashi." Rei said, she refused to leave Hisashi's side.

"Look, we got to go now!" Takashi said as he grabbed Rei's wrist and went back inside trying to find other students who might be alive.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, I can't make promises about making my chapters longer, but by god...I will do my best not to screw it up for for you guys. And I totally understand you want more, but I need four things from you and it's T.I.I.M. T-Time, I-Inspiration, I-Ideas, and M-Motivation. Plus if you guys want me to add Karma and Kaede in here, let me know, I own part one of season one of Assassination Classroom. So I might be all set with inspiration. Anyway, reviews, faves and/or follows are still optional. And until the next update, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Full Circle Of Karma!

Chapter 3: Full Circle Of Karma!

(Opening A/N: Okay, to some that want to see Class 3-E get added into this story and I say, okay, I will add them in, bit by bit, so for right now, I'm going to bring in Kaede and Karma, along with Kouta, Saya, Saeko, and Shizuka. Also, I'm going to make this a bit longer than the anime which was 12 episodes long. I'm still mad about it, though. But hey, it's all good, and since this is a zombie story, I was thinking of doing another one but with a different show, "The Walking Dead." Picutre class 3-E joining forces with Rick's group and they try to fight against Negan and his army along with the undead. But that's for another time, it's time to get to the good stuff, and it's time for more zombie killing.)

The only person that seemed to be enjoying the zombie apocalypse was Karma, even though he's an assassin, he always dreamed of killing zombies and using his assassin skills to survive.

Karma had a knife in hand as he was swinging and slashing at the undead corpses heads causing some serious damage, he stabbed the knife into the head of one zombie killing it as well.

"Hey Karma, we need to get to the school, he might be there." Kaede said it turned out they were only two blocks from the school, which means that Nagisa was still trying to find other students and other teachers were still alive and try to get them to safety.

[Meanwhile, in Fujimi High School...]

Saeko Busujima was trying to protect the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa, and it turned out that one male student was bit.

And it was only a matter of time before he turned into one of them, and Saeko happened to carry a bokken, since she's learning kendo along with being a master of the sword.

"I know that you tried to protect us, and you have gotten bitten. And before you die, can I ask what your name is?" Saeko asked the dying boy, she had the bokken ready to deal the death strike.

"My name is Ishii, and I thank you for doing this for me." Said the injured boy, Saeko then takes her bokken and slams it so hard that it killed him with one powerful strike and blood splattered all over the window, Shizuka saw the carnage and she knew that the zombies were on the rise. It turned out that there were a couple of survivors at the front gate looking for a way inside the school. Karma, had a block of C4 along with a timer, he placed it onto the front gate and set the timer for ten seconds, as soon as the timer was set, both Karma and Kaede got out of the blast radius.

The timer began to count down, nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...Boom! The bomb did it's job and blew the front gate open, of course, the blast of the bombs lured a horde of the undead into the direction of the blast. Karma drew a semi automatic 10mm Glock 20. Kaede had a Beretta 92F, and the two began to shoot for the fences.

Nagisa knew that there was a sign of hope there were a couple of his old classmates from 3-E, more students were getting devoured by the zombies that filled the school and Karma was like a fox in a chickens coop killing the undead.

More students were trying to survive the zombie onslaught and Kouta along with Saya began to head into the shop class as the zombies were banging the door outside trying to break it down.

Saya found a nail gun which happened to be gas powered so they even found some more materials to make a makeshift rifle, Kouta then placed the nail gun onto the table he then took a wood shelf and made it into a shoulder rest, he even broke a pencil using it as a makeshift sight, he even cut an eraser to help with the sight and duct taped the whole thing together.

As soon as the weapon was made, the zombies busted down the door, and Kouta began to shoot the zomibes in the head placing nails into the foreheads of the undead.

"Come on, we gotta move!" Saya shouted and Kouta followed Saya like a little puppy.

Karma and Kaede were running and shooting while they were searching for Nagisa, but it seemed as clear as day, that the school was being overrun by zombies, they feared that Nagisa might be one of them.

But the sound of an HK416 could be heard from the roof, it belonged to Nagisa as he was coming down the stairs and trying to keep whoever is surviving alive. The stairs were being overrun with the undead, but Nagisa kept his cool and pulled out his knife.

"We need to get out of here, any ideas?" Nagisa asked, and it turned out that Saeko had an idea, the bus used for transporting a team to away games would be enough room to get students and teachers to safety.

"We'll take the bus, Shizuka, you drive." Saeko said and Shizuka nodded, Nagisa volunteered himself to get the key from the faculty room.

Nagisa headed through the halls and ran for all of his worth, luckily the room was empty and there were no zombies in the room, but this was a race against time.

He found the key hanging on the hook, so he headed over and grabbed it, as soon as he got the key a female student zombie grabbed his arm and was about to take a bite out of it.

Nagisa slammed the zombie onto the ground and stomped his foot on it causing the splatter of the blood and brain matter to soil the floor and the bottom of his shoe.

"Not even bothered about it." Nagisa said to himself, as soon as he came out, he ran into both Karma and Kaede.

"Long time no see Nagisa." Karma said, Nagisa was shocked about seeing his two old classmates.

"Look, we can reminisce later, right now, we need to get out of here." Nagisa said as he began darting to the bus with the other students.

Some of the students were being escorted by Mr. Shido who happens to scream total douche bag, he happens to be a total creep.

"Come on, we got to get to the bus." Takashi said as they began to fight the undead, One student got mauled by a zombie as it grabbed the student by the towel on his neck and took him down.

Then, two more zombies began to devour the poor boy, the girl watched in cold fear as her boyfriend was getting devoured by zombies, Takagi tried to stop her, but the girl broke free of the pink haired girl's grip as she ran towards her devoured boyfriend and she got devoured as well.

As soon as everybody was on the bus, Shizuka clicked the seatbelt on and she started the bus, the bus roared to life and Shizuka placed her foot on the gas pedal as she began to run down hordes of zombies.

The group managed to get out of the school alive, and the bus begins to head into the city in search of all the families of the students including Takashi's mother.

Shizuka stopped the bus since there was a disagreement going on about who should be leader and whether or not they should go into the city, Rei couldn't bear being around Mr. Shido becuase he gives her the creeps.

Kouta was admiring the guns Nagisa, Karma, and Kaede had, Rei kicked the bus door open and she got off, Takashi followed her trying to make her listen to reason.

"Are you nuts? You'll die out here." Takashi said, just then, another bus came out of nowhere and cut both Takashi and Rei off from the rest of the group.

"Takashi, are you alright?" Saeko asked, the bus exploded and the zombies inside began to burn to death.

"Listen, wait for us at the bus stop at 7:00 tonight, if we aren't there, same time tomorrow." Takashi said, and thus the duo of Takashi and Rei began to fend for themselves.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Sorry if it's still short though, I really tried my best, you guys should know the drill, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. On Hiatus

Hey guys, sorry to do this but thanks for all of your support, and all the reviews I've received from you, but I've been working hard on my current project which happens to be an Akame Ga Kill/Black Lagoon story called "Kill The Roanapur Empire" And I've been getting a lot of good reviews out of it, and I could use a lot of support for it, but hey, if things start going south there, then I'll just jump back to doing one of these...I hope you guys understand, I'm not giving up on this, I'm just going to be on hiatus with this project until further notice. Thanks for all of your support you guys!

Sincerely,

BloodyDemon666


End file.
